Residential gateways typically include a dynamic control configuration protocol (“DHCP”) server to assign Internet protocol (“IP”) addresses to in-home client computing devices. Some residential computing environments may include one or more DHCP servers which may be utilized to assign IP addresses to clients and assign local provisioning options which may include DNS parameters, default gateway parameters (next hop router) and other parameters to client devices within a common (shared) local network configured to share a subnet. For example, when a service provider is used to provide Internet connections to residential local network, the service provider may supply a residential gateway containing a DHCP server. This DHCP server may be configured to provide information to client devices including unique IP address within an IP subnet and other local provisioning options. When multiple service providers are used to provide service to the same residential local network, each service provider may supply a gateway containing a DHCP server. The use of multiple DHCP servers in a subnet, however, suffers from a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that when multiple DHCP servers are utilized in the same subnet, all local DHCP servers may attempt to respond simultaneously to client requests. When one of the DHCP servers reachable by clients may succeed in assigning a given client's IP address and local provisioning options, offers from the other DHCP servers may be ignored by the client. As a result, while a client device may be provisioned to access services from the service provider that succeeded in supplying the DHCP server, the client device may not be provisioned to access services from other service providers. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.